


The night of love

by RoseEssence



Series: Loki love [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Aroused night, F/M, Intimacy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Loki and Sigyn had some quality time before agreeing to marry...





	The night of love

They were covered in mud. They were not ready to go home today. He took her to see asgardians streets. It was still raining and very few people were there on the streets and those who were out didn't recognise them in this position.

Sigyn was still annoyed from him as last night he was being quite flirtatious with other maidens. He tried to hold her hand many times but she shoved him away. They were sitting under the tree and Loki was constantly talking to her without getting any replies in return.

He took some leaves and flowers and made a tiara with them and placed it on her head. "You are my princess"

"It's shame though I am not as mesmerizing and ravishing as all those maidens"

He snaked his arm around her waist "so my sweet is jealous not annoyed"

"Don't touch me"

Loki nibbled on her ear "I will... you are mine"

"No I am not"

He squeezed her in his arms "then I'll ravage you for anyone else"

His warm breaths sent chills in her spine and his words were seducing her more. When she looked at him, his eyes were filled with lust. She also absentmindedly bit her lower lip.

Loki saw her wet face and he felt his pants were becoming tight. With this angry face Sigyn was looking much more beautiful. Suddenly he felt a heat surged in his body and when she bit her lip, every inch of his body pushed himself to kiss her. He kissed her hard.

"This is inappropriate Loki"

"No it's not... none of it seems wrong to me"

"Someone will see us"

She pushed him aside and tried to run away but Loki grabbed her gown. He traced her ankle with fingers and as he stood up he traced the side of her leg picking her gown up and baring her leg.

She went to nearest tree and almost hugged it as she was feeling shy. Loki came closer and kissed her bare back but soon he realised that the place was inappropriate for this. He grabbed her hand and took her to castle.

When they reached the corridors of Loki's chambers, he loose all patience and kissed her and pinned her to the nearest wall. Sigyn scanned the whole corridor, thankfully no one was there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He pushed his arousal in her and she became hungry to explore him.

He carried her like that to his room pausing sometimes to get support on walls to kiss her. When he closed his doors, Sigyn's gown was taken off from shoulders by him. He took off her tiara and threw it backward. His lips again found her's and he bit her lower lip hard.

They both startled with a voice "Sorry, my lord, I didn't know when you'll come, you'll brought a company with you. I should go now" Amora was in the room waiting for Loki but when she saw him with Sigyn her blood boiled and with that she left.

Loki returned his attention to Sigyn and kissed her again. She took off his tunic and held his face and began to kiss him. His hands were moving and finding new skin to explore. He moved his hand up her thighs to hip and tear her garment. He opened her back laces then.

Loki kneeled before her and took her gown up and snaked his one arm up to grab her breast. He gave them light massage and placed her foot on his shoulder. He started kissing her from foot to her inner thigh and she could feel his breaths on her center now. She swallowed hard and moved her hips towards his face a little.

Loki looked at her and gave a big lick there. Her tummy shrinked with tickling sensation. He nibbled a little and placed kisses and licked again and again. He, at last, dug his mouth in her center and his tongue worked deeper and deeper. He couldn't see her face from there so he hold neckline of the dress and pulled it down baring her breast and then he could be able to see her face in the valley of her breasts.

Sigyn squirmed upon him and she put more weight on him as she wanted him to go more deeper. He held her thigh with his arm around and other hand was at hip to keep her stable. After few seconds she came and she pulled his hairs. Her thighs shaked and buckling up. The only thing holding her up was Loki's face and his hand on her hip.

When Loki left her she fell on the floor totally sated. She saw Loki's lips and chin shining in the dark. She moved to his face and licked her juices from his face and kissed him. Her tongue went in his mouth and it twirled with his. She took his tongue out with her's and bit it.

He almost threw her to the floor and took her dress off. He kissed and nibbled at her breasts. He then took off his breeches baring his arousal and she started stroking it with her hand. He shoved her.

"No need, I am all ready"

"So was I"

He closed her mouth with a kiss and drove his length in her. He started moving and they both never left each other's eyes. He quickened his pace but then he took her to the balcony and pinned her to the nearest wall.

"I want whole asgard to know you are mine. Scream for me"

She moaned and slowly let herself to stop muffling her sounds. He dug his length deep in her in one sharp stroke. "Scream my name"

"Loki" she said loudly.

Loki did that until she screamed as loudly as he wanted her to. Soon he came, he closed his eyes and he bit her shoulder. She took his face "why do you want to remain silent"

Loki shouted her name "Sigyn... you are mine... mine....."

Soon she came, every part of her body tightened and her cheeks became red. Her eyes widened and Loki felt it so precious as she was sharing such vulnerabilities with him.

After they caught there breaths, she said "I want more"

Loki smiled "oh who said that was last Sigyn. It's just the beginning"

He picked her up with one arm and took her to table. She laid on the table with feet still touching ground and leaning forward. He pushed himself in her again and placed his one folded leg on the table. He moved in her and she was so tight so he came soon and after Sigyn came few minutes passed, he thought how much energy he needed to keep her satisfying for whole night.

Sigyn stood up "I haven't seen your bed yet"

"Love, you should tell me now what makes you more satisfied so that you come sooner"

She laughed "why already tired, husband... to be"

"I like the sound of it. Let's show you that what could I do even when I am tired"

"Is that more satisfying"

"You have no idea. I still have to ravage you"


End file.
